Rainbow Zootopia
by Tomcorsnet
Summary: Zootopia is a very diverse city, and with so many different mammals, tensions can sometimes spark. After the Night Howler Incident, predator and prey had come to a understanding and their relations mark one of the best in Zootopia history, thanks to the great push by the ZPD. But, there are those who do not wish to see this happen.
1. Life of a Cop

_Dramatic percussion music… "Fear, treachery, bloodlust. Thousands of years ago, these were the forces that ruled our world! A world where prey were scared of predators, and predators had a uncontrollable, biological urge to maim, and maul, and… ahhhh!"_

"Pfttt!"

" _Blood…"_

"tehehehe!"

"… _And death!"_

"Hahahaha!"

"Nick, what are you watching?" Judy asked curiously as she drives the cruiser through the busy city streets, patrolling.

"It's your old Carrot day show that your dad posted on Muzzlebook," Nick said as he wiped his tears, "and I have to say that it is quite entertaining."

"How did you manage to friend my dad on Muzzlebook?" Judy asked with disbelief

"What, I told them the truth. I said I am you partner now. It's not like I would use some slick fox method to let them add me. And by the way I would love to try some of Gideon's blueberry pies."

"You friended Gideon too?!"

"I never knew that you had such a good fox friend. Why didn't you tell me? It would have explained the fox deterrent."

"What is wrong with you? Does digging in to my life in the burrows make you feel good about your sad miserable self?" Judy asked angrily.

"Yes it does, 100%. It reminds me that you too had a not so likeable past. And by the way my life is no longer sad and miserable, thanks to a bunny."

Suddenly the cruiser jerked to a halt and reversed into an empty parking space. Judy took off the seat belt and hopped out of the vehicle.

Nick looked curiously, holding his pawpsicle and rubbing his chest where the seatbelt hurt him as his eyes followed his partner around the cruiser. The bunny stopped in front of an expired parking metre, quickly punched a few buttons and left the ticket on the windshield. His eyes continued to follow the bunny as it came around the cruiser again and hopped back in.

"I thought you never liked putting tickets on parked cars."

"No I don't. But if they are right there, why not provide the ZPD with some extra funds?"

Things had been quite calm after the Night Howler incident. Having it end not long ago, the remaining effects from it still remains. One would think that it would still cause distrust between predator and prey, but it only bonded the mammals in Zootopia like never before. Crime had also decreased. Mr. Big became a very valuable informant to the ZPD as his new born granddaughter's godmother is an officer. Judy did go back to Bunnyburrow once after Bellwether's arrest, but unfortunately Nick couldn't go because he needs to go report to the academy.

The cruiser jerked to a halt again as it pulled over to the side.

"Carrots, could you please be easier on the brakes?"

"I thought you said all rabbits are bad drivers. Come on, get out." Judy hopped out.

"Wait, where are we going?" Nick asked, Pawpsicle still in his mouth.

"To buy a Jumbo Pop. It is about time for me to have the 15 dollars back."

Judy pushed open the giant door and stood at the back of the line. The fox shrugged his shoulders and followed. The elephant behind the counter noticed the two as they reached the front of the line and frowned.

"Look, I don't want any trouble, metre maid. What do you want?"

"Jerry, I am not looking for any trouble, I just want a red Jumbo Pop."

"I think the last time you bought a red Jumbo Pop things didn't go too well." His trunk pointing towards Nick.

"You know what, you are perfectly right. That's why he is paying for it." Judy pushed Nick forward.

"Haven't you had enough of that fox?" Jerry asked, not knowing that they are friends now. "And what is with his costume?"

"Um, Sir!" Nick said loudly, "I am a cop!"

"And you expect me to believe that nonsense?" Jerry questioned him angrily, as Nick did cause him much grief in the past.

"Look Jerry," Judy spoke before Nick could talk back, "We just want to buy a Jumbo Pop. And I am glad that you have now gloved those trunks."

"15 dollars." The elephant said uneasily.

Nick took out a 10-dollar bill and put it on the counter. "The 5 we paid last time, thank you." He went over, grabbed the Jumbo Pop and walked to the door, waiting for Judy to open it for him.

As they walked back to the cruiser, Nick had an idea.

"You know, carrots, it is only about one in the afternoon. If we are fast enough, we could probably make 200 extra bucks today. That is 100 each. I doubt Chief Buffalo Butt would mind. We don't have much to do anyways."

"What? You still have your permit? And the Receipt of Declared Commerce? Are you serious?"

"Of course. What made you think that I'd get rid of it?"

"Gee, I don't know. Because you are a full time cop now?"

"If I were you, I would make sure that I always have a second option." Nick handed the Jumbo Pop to Judy and jumped in on the driver side. "Let me show you how to drive, carrots." Judy sighed and hopped in the car.

Nick is not a very experienced driver. He learned to drive at the academy, giving him only about a month of time to learn, but he knows the streets of Zootopia like the back of his paw, taking shortcuts that Judy never knew about, reaching Sahara Square in only half the time it usually takes.

The rest is history.

However much Judy was reluctant at doing this, she still helped Nick when she saw that giant smile on Nick's face. Soon all the pawpsicle sticks were sold at they got 100 bucks each.

Just as they are walking back to the cruiser and return to the precinct, a very serious question came to Judy's mind.

"Nick. Should we report this on our tax forms?" She stopped and asked.

"You can do whatever you want, fluff." Nick said, as he continued towards the cruiser with a pawpsicle in his hand. "Just for your reference, I personally would not be reporting it."

* * *

Judy returned to her apartment, throwing herself on the bed. This place had been her home for how long now? She moved to Zootopia for the first time at the end of August, she remembered, and it was only a week and three days before she resigned and went back to Bunnyburrow. Lucky for her, she found out what Night Howlers were in just five days. Even thinking about it makes her feel happy. She drove all the way back to Zootopia and solved the case within 36 hours, not mentioning getting her friend back. She was able to find her former land lord and rent the apartment again. She even started to like Bucky and Pronk. Nick soon went off to the academy and returned after one and half months. "Yep it's right," she thought to herself. It is nearing the end of October. Just within these two short months, her life had changed dramatically. With the memories of the past two months, she fell asleep.


	2. The Palm Tree Incident

"All units! We have a 10-33. I repeat. We have a 10-33. Please report to station immediately."

"All units! We have a 10-33. I repeat. We have a 10-33. Please report to station immediately."

"What is going on?" Chief Bogo slowly sat up in his bed. He turned on the lights and climbed out of bed. His wife is a heavy sleeper, and is therefore still asleep.

"Bogo here, come in." He spoke into the radio. As a dedicated cop, he left the radio on during night, just in case something happens, and this seemed to be precisely the case.

"Chief, we just received report that the Palm Tree hotel have been overran by unknown number of hostile mammals. We need you at the station. How copy?"

"Solid copy, but what do you mean that it was overran?"

"Armed mammals forcefully breached the hotel and capture the residents, sir."

"10-4 Heading to the station right now. Have any of the other officers been informed of this incident?"

"We are contacting them right now, sir."

Chief Bogo quickly got dressed and left a short note for his family, telling them not to worry and it is simply work.

As Bogo got into his car, he remembered. Palm Tree hotel is the best hotel in all of Zootopia, it is also where Gazelle lives. The thought sent a chill down his spine. What would be these mammal's incentive for them to capture the hotel? Just as he drove down to the first intersection, the sun is slowly starting to peak out at the edge of the buildings. Bogo sighed. This is usually the busiest hours in Zootopia. The Nocturnal would be going home and the Diurnals would be going to work. Perhaps this is just part of a well-planned strike, he thought, as police response would be slowed significantly. That turned out to be true, as he soon hits the early morning rush hour.

* * *

C _arrot phone ringtone…_

 _Carrot phone ringtone…_

Judy reached her paw out, trying to look for her phone on the night stand with her eyes closed. After failing numerous times, she let out a growl, and opened her eyes.

"Hello?"

"Judy? We have a situation here and we need all the mammal power we have, could you please come to the station immediately?" Clawhauser's voice came out through the phone.

"What is it this time?" She said, half asleep, with her uniform still on. The thoughts that she had turned into wonderful dreams until now.

"Do you know the Palm tree hotel? I don't know if you know it or not since you have only been in the city for a short while, but, ah, it seemed like that there were armed mammals that have forcefully taken control of the hotel."

"Wait, isn't that where Gazelle lives?"

"I know!" Clawhauser sounded like if he couldn't hold his tears in any more. Judy can hear very clearly that he just swallowed another donut to calm himself down.

"Don't worry, I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Thanks Judy!"

Judy threw the phone on the nightstand and lie flat on her bed, processing through what she just heard.

"I should call Nick."

She picked up her phone and dialled Nick's number. After Bellwether was taken care of, Judy urged Nick to get a phone, and was unfortunately hustled to pay for it.

"Carrots? Knew you would call. Clawhauser already told me what happened and I am on my way."

"Great! I guess I'll meet you at the subway station then."

"What? are you still afraid of going on the subway alone?"

"Just be there, bye." She hung up abruptly.

"Cute little bunny..." He put the phone in his pocket, straightened his tie, grabbed his coffee and put his aviators on and walked out of his warehouse.


	3. Chief of Police

Bogo finally arrived at the station forty minutes later, where it would have taken only 15 minutes without traffic. However, he was still one of the first that arrived. Walking into the station, he saw Clawhauser and Hopps talking. Nick was standing on the side, still sipping on the coffee as he reached for a donut from Clawhauser's box.

"Briefing in bullpen. Clawhauser you should come to. Have any others arrived yet?"

"No sir, it seems like they are stuck in traffic."

"Hopps, you stay here to tell them to come in. Ben, come with me. I need some details."

"Coming!" Clawhauser reached for another donut, knowing that he would not get another until the briefing ends.

"As for you, Wilde," he looked down at the fox and thought, "just stay out of trouble."

"Of course sir, I won't create any unnecessary trouble for you."

"What details do we currently have?" Bogo said as he sat down behind his desk and starts his computer.

"Nearly none, sir. We received reports of unknown number of armed mammals storming into the hotel at around 0430, and I immediately sent out the transmission to notify you. There are numerous hotel employees that are still inside the hotel, as well as Gazelle. It seems like that they have been taken hostage."

"Well, that's unsettling. Have they demanded anything yet?"

"Not yet sir. We have two patrol cars on standby at the scene right now."

"Contact the mayor, inform him of the situation. I might be not able to make all the decisions on this one."

"Yes sir, on it."

Bogo buries his head in his hooves, knowing that the symbol of Zootopia and his favourite celebrity is in danger.

* * *

"Alright!"

The room quiets down instantaneously.

"As you probably know by now, we have a dire situation on our paws. Palm Tree hotel was overran by unknown number of heavily armed mammals this morning at 0430. Multiple mammals were captured. We have no information on their wellbeing, but it is most likely that they are still alive. We have already contacted the Mayor and are waiting for a response." He paused. "Ladies and gentlemammles, we are dealing with a hostage standoff here."

"Sir, do we know what kind of weaponry they possess?"

"We have just received reports of military grade weapons. Let me see… According to a security agent that managed to escape, they possess assault rifles such as the L85A2 and AUG, submachine guns such as the MP5, shotguns such as the M1014, and SMG-11s. They are also equipped with semi-automatic pistols, makeshift explosives, gas grenades, and all sort of different gadgets."

Bogo frowned as he reached the end of the list.

"Looks like we won't be able to use darts this time."

"But," Bogo took his glasses off and looked at his officer reassuringly, "we will provide you we the best equipment we have. Francine, McHorn, and Rhinowitz you lads will have riot shields. However, there might be no need to use them at all."

Bogo went through the list of things again, checking if there is anything as he needs to say. "Well, we are going to remain on standby until further orders arrive. Any other questions? If not than dismiss."

The room went back to the noisy environment it was. Nick signals Judy to go outside.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I think we should go see someone." Nick said as he heads toward the parking lot

"You know somebody that might be affiliated with this case?"

"Since these guys have all these equipment, they must have pulled a lot of strings to get them, so I wanted to pay Mr. Big a visit and see if he knew anything about it."

"Hmm, clever fox! I'll go tell Bogo about it. Go start the car, you're driving this time!" Judy took off.

As Judy walked up to Chief Bogo's office, she heard the Chief arguing with somebody.

"What? We can't just breach the bloody hotel; we don't even know what they want yet!"

"Look, Mayor Wilhowlm, I understand that Gazelle is the symbol of Zootopia and we cannot afford anything happening to her, and I also understand that a successful breach would elevate the ZPD's reputation among the residents, but who we are facing are extremely dangerous according to our sources, and I don't want to lose any of my officers!"

"Oh, so he actually does care," thought Judy. It made her smile.

"Please let me explain to you, sir. We don't have an exact number of hostiles, but according to eyewitness accounts there are at least 30 enemies in the building. They are extremely professional, sealing of all windows with barricades and armoured plates, and since there are no buildings as tall as the hotel in the vicinity, it would be impossible to deploy snipers as over watch and support. If we want to breach the hotel, we would have to fight an uphill battle, and if we do manage to corner them, it would put Gazelle in more danger as she is a powerful leverage."

"Yes, please give me forty-eight hours to negotiate, and if they don't walk out with their paws behind their head, I will send my officers in."

Judy slowly walked up to the door and knocked on it.

"Who is it?"

"Sir, it's me."

"Hopps? Come in."

Chief Bogo was different. He is not in his usual mood: not caring and unforgiving. It is obvious that the crisis had took a toll on him. If he had bunny ears, Judy thought, then they would be droopy.

"Nick and I would like to go and see if we can gather any more information about these hostiles. We will be back in an hour."

"I guess that wouldn't hurt, just make it quick. I don't know if you still remember any part of the special operations training that you had at the academy. We are going to put it use soon."

Judy slowly backed out of the room, closing the door behind her.

"Hopps!"

"Sir!" she rushed back into the office.

"Take care of yourself," he paused, "and Nick, too."

"um… Yes, sir!"

* * *

"What took you so long?" Nick asked. He is already more than halfway through his pawpsicle.

"Bogo had somethings to say, that's all. He seemed depressed."

"What, so chief buffalo butt actually had feelings for something? And what's wrong with you? I thought you are a glass half full person. What made you so depressed?" The cruise vehicle pulled out of the parking lot and into the busy streets of Savanah central.

"Nothing's wrong with me, I'm just worried about what is happening in Sahara Square."

"Carrots, you are not a good liar. Your mom told me, if your ears are droopy then there must be something that is bothering you _a lot_."

Judy sighed. "When I went up to Bogo's office, I heard him arguing with the Mayor."

"You mean that wolf?"

"Yes, and Bogo was angry because the mayor wanted us to attack the hotel."

"And?"

"He said he doesn't want to lose any of his officers."

"I see, so you are worried about Bogo worrying about us."

"I don't want us, all of us to give him any trouble with the Mayor."

Nick fell silent. He always knew there must be a part of Bogo that is soft and caring, but he never thought that Bogo would go as far as arguing with the Mayor, risking his job.

"Well, it is nice to know that there are parts of him that is good, right?"

Judy gave him a death glare.


	4. Mr Big

The police car came into a smooth halt in front a gate with a chain. Nick lowered his window.

"Raymond! And is that Kevin? Long-time no see! And speaking of long-time, how about you _let me in_? Huh? We are in a hurry."

The polar bear growled and unhook the chain, clearing a path for the cruiser.

* * *

The door screeched open and the two walked to the centre of a familiar room.

"Can't they use another room? Every time I enter this room I feel like I'm going to get iced."

Before Judy can tell Nick to be quiet, the side door opened and a single giant polar bear walked through and sat down in front of them, revealing the artic shrew.

"My child! You haven't visited in a long time; it must be busy being a police."

"Nice to see you Mr. Big, can we have a look at your granddaughter? I haven't seen her since she was born."

"Of course Judy, you are her god mother after all. Koslov, could you please tell my darling to come meet us?"

The polar bear stood up out and walked out, soon returning with Fru Fru and small Judy.

"Hey, I love your sweater," Judy said. There is always something the Fru Fru wears that Judy loves.

"Awe, thank you!" Fru Fru said as she held up little Judy and handed her over to Judy.

"There she is! Isn't she cute?" Judy said as she tickles the little shrew.

After both Nick and Judy both had enough time to play with little Judy, Fru Fru took her and went back to her husband.

"I am assuming that you are here about what happened in Sahara Square, am I correct?" Mr. Big asked.

"Yes we are. We need as much information about these mammals that are in the hotel as possible. We only have a little to go on right now. Would you please help us?"

Mr. Big paused and thought for a second. "My child, what do you know about crime in Zootopia?

"I know that most of them are small, unorganized crimes, but there are a few exceptions, like Bellwether."

"Yes that is right. I have to admit, I have done much of the same things is the past, but not anymore. You see, there are other big figures out there. They all wish to reap the benefits from Zootopia. Some, does so by trading arms. There is this camel that I knew, his name is Ali (if you have a more suitable name please suggest), I will give you his address. He will know more."

"Thank you, this is some great info." Judy took the name card from Koslov and carefully put it away.

"But be careful my child, these people in the hotel, they are dangerous."

"Don't worry, we will. Thank you Mr. Big!" Judy and Nick walked out of the room.

"I hope they stay safe…" Mr. Big muttered to himself as Judy and Nick walked out of the room.


	5. Preparation

Just as the pair were following the directions given by the ZPS, they received a message over the radio from Chief Bogo.

"Hopps! Wilde! Come to the hotel immediately. We are preparing for the breaching operation! 10-39! I repeat! 10-39!"

The two turned around and looked at each other for a moment, then Nick turned on the siren as Judy sped through Tundra Town.

Soon they arrived at the palm tree hotel, and like Bogo said, they are preparing for a breaching operation.

"Chief! What happened?"

"Well, a little while ago, I sent a negotiator to figure out their intentions, and they shot at him. Our officers have cleared every floor up to the 57th until they were fired upon. We are going to wait for a little bit, see if the situation develops any further, and I need you guys on standby. Follow me."

The two little mammals followed the giant buffalo through a crowd of large cops.

"Wolfard, could you please hand me the equipment for Hopps and Wilde? There it is, splendid."

He turned around and handed them their equipment.

"Your mission, if we so choose to breach, would be reconnaissance. All these cameras would be able to pick up different feeds, including infra-red and night vision for us lads that don't have them, and we would project it directly at command. Clawhauser and I would be coordinating the operation."

Bogo watched with great interest as his smallest officers put on their equipment. Small sized ballistic helmets and vests weren't very common amongst the police force, as the two joined only recently and he had to rush the production of these equipment.

"Here are your weapons. This is a MP7 submachine gun with a silencer and reflex sight, and here is a silenced P12 pistol for you. Wilde, you will be carrying this silenced SMG 11 instead of the pistol."

Nick is quite exited. He always loved to put his paws on some good weapons, partly because of his past. Nick have been familiarized with these guns at the Academy, however Judy had to go through that part of training again because there wasn't many equipment and weapons for smaller mammals prior to her inclusion in the ZPD. In other words, her solving the night howler case had made small mammals much more prominent in ZPD recruitment and training programmes.

"Here are 5 clips each for the MP7, 3 for the P12 and 3 for the SMG. Make sure to use them wisely. Flash bangs and smoke grenades are here."

It was a lot of equipment to carry, even though they were specially made for smaller mammals.

"Wolfard! Are we missing anything?"

"The rappel lines and the daggers, sir!"

"Alright, rappel lines and daggers, here you go. After you are done, go to command. We will be holding a full briefing for officers in 15 minutes. Leave your badges to Wolfard."

"Wait! Sir!" Judy yelled as she remembered something.

"We have found information saying that this camel might have something to do with whoever is inside the hotel, can you send somebody to go confirm that?"

Bogo turned around, took the name card from the little Bunny and put his glasses on.

"I'll send somebody to check this out, don't worry about it." He large body slowly disappeared in the crowd of cops.

"Well look at you, little bunny!" Nick's eyes scanned Judy up and down. "Don't you look deadly."

"I have rabbit repellent if you need it!" Judy smiled as she walked towards the command truck.

"Wait," Nick said as he caught up with Judy. "I didn't know there is such thing as rabbit repellent. Even if there is, who would use it?"

"I guess a more common name for rabbit deterrent would be sly fox, not that they actually do their job effectively though."

"If I were a rabbit repellent I wouldn't even have to be a pawpsicle hustler. I'd be making more than 200 bucks a day, fluff."

"Ten years jail time then."

"You can't touch me, carrots. I am a cop now; I am also recommended by you. You probably don't want anybody to know about what I did, not that it is illegal."

"Know about what?" Chief Bogo seemed to have come out of nowhere. Could he have been following the two? "Is there something that I should know?"

"Uh, no sir! It was just a casual conversation between partners, nothing to worry about." Nick stood straight like a stick and saluted.

"Hopps! Is there something that I should know?" Bogo turned and questioned Judy instead.

Nick gave Judy a look, his face was just like when he was first held accountable of tax evasion by Judy.

After seeing Nicks face, Judy grinned and replied, "No sir, it is just the usual things that Nick do. And it's nothing you don't know already."

"Glad to hear," Bogo said, with a signature Bogo smile on his face. "Nick, you are a smart mammal, who do you think convinced many concerning voices in the ZPD and the city council to let you in and become the partner of our first bunny that became one of our best?"

Bogo then walked to the front of the crowd before the command.

"All right! Shut it!" He waited for the noise to die down.

"Just as you have been told, we are planning a force breach of the hotel. Final orders haven't been given yet, but we have to prepare for the worst. The enemies are most likely to be at the top floor of the residential area, and it would be Hopps's and Wilde's responsibility to confirm that. They would be going in first, hopefully giving us a somewhat detailed description of where the enemies are and what did they prepare for us. Therefore, they would require some special gear that I am handing out right now. Hopps, this is a RED Mk III scanner that can detect hidden electronics. Wilde, here are two drones that you would be able to control with this terminal right here. Use it to go through tiny spots that you cannot reach. These drones are equipped with Taser darts. Use them to destroy enemy gadgets. It could also inflict some damage to certain enemies, but don't depend on it. You two would infiltrate the building by parachuting from a helicopter, but be careful and don't miss the building. Once you two are in, turn on your cameras and use your new gear to your advantage. All camera feeds would be directly relayed to the command. Your call sign would be Lake, squad leader Hopps." Judy looked at Nick with a bragging smile on her face. Nick frowned.

"Francine, McHorn, you two are going to breach from the 57th floor up. Supporting you would be Wolfard, Grizzoli, Fangmeyer, and Delgato . Delgato, here are exothermic charges that can cut through reinforced walls, but be very careful with it. Grizzoli, this is a breaching hammer, as you can probably tell. Your squad's call sign is Mont, squad leader Delgato. You are to reach your position at the 57th floor. You could take the elevator to that position."

"Rhinowitz, you would be going in from the roof top when squad Mont reaches their position. Along with you would be Higgins, Snarlov, and Trunkaby. Call sign Plain, squad leader Higgins. Coordinated your breaches, make sure to use your flash bangs and smoke. Once the breach commences, Lake will join up with any of the two squads and support the breach. There are also hostages inside, estimated at 20 mammals, including Gazelle. You are to keep them safe at all costs. After reaching them, escort them to the nearest extraction point. There would be two extraction points; one on the roof top where a helicopter would be on standby, and the other would be the 57th floor where there would be paramedics and other officers take would take care of the hostages. Plans might be changed accordingly with the ob…"

"Bogo!" the chief of precinct 3 yelled. "Those bastards are streaming live now, from inside the hotel!"

"Alright, bring the feed up!" the live stream soon shows up on a screen next to the command.

A thin creature appeared on the screen. "…have been on standoff for 12 hours. We don't intend on staying much longer. But first, let me assure you, all of the hostages are in good physical condition. Gazelle is right here, and she is perfectly fine." They showed Gazelle through the camera. "Now you might be wondering why we are here, so let me tell you. We have just uploaded a document to this site. It, is a law that city hall ought to pass. If they do, then we would surrender immediately and accept any punishment deemed necessary. If they don't do so in 24 hours, then let us all," he gestured at the hostages, "go to hell. Thank you and good night!" the feed cuts.

"As I was going to say," Chief Bogo continued as if he wasn't interrupted, plans are subjected to change based on the observations from lake. If so, I would inform you of that change. As for this," Bogo points to the screen, "I'm very sure that city council would give us a decision soon. Any questions?"

"When are we to open fire, sir?" asked Nick.

"You are to open fire only if that you are in imminent danger, or have joined up with one of the two squads."

"If there are no more questions, study the floor plan of the top 3 floors where the enemies most likely are. Burn it in your mind. Dismissed!"

"Well, looks like we play a pretty important role this time. Or maybe Chief buffalo butt just want to get us killed." Nick pulled out his phone and opened the web browser

Judy punched Nick in his shoulder. "Don't say that Nick. You know that he worries for his officers." She then changed her tone and asked. "Can you look up that law that they mentioned?"

"What do you think I am doing right now, fluff? Let's take a look."

Nick started reading through the document that was posted on Muzzlebook.

"This is a very well written law. I personally don't know anything about creating laws, but this seems very well written."

Judy is trying to tip her toes and look at what is on the phone but Nick is too tall. Nick finally noticed her effort and hand her the phone.

"Take a look at it yourself."

As Judy skim through the document, her ears dropped behind her head. She was both stunned and confused by what it said.

"Wait, it says 'precautionary measures must be taken against prey animals to neutralize the threat they pose towards predators. The right to participate in civil movement is to be revoked, and public positions must not be occupied by said mammals.'" Judy frowned. "Is this saying what I think it is saying?"

"It means preys would have to be restrained in some way so you wouldn't harm predators, cannot vote, cannot work for the government and more, carrots."

"That means…"

"Yes, it means you cannot work at the ZPD if this law is passed."

Her ears dropped behind her head.

Nick knelt down halfway so that his head as level with Judy's. "Judy, nobody said that we must pass it. You'll be fine." He straightened up and patted her on the back.


	6. Breaching Part I

"All right! City hall had made a unanimous decision that the law would not be adopted. Those folks in the hotel have release a statement that they would start killing hostages if the City hall don't reconsider their decision in 20 hours. We have been on standby all day; we cannot leave the site but do get some food from the supply truck and some shut eye. We would be breaching at 0700 tomorrow. Dismissed!"

Only now, after hearing Bogo mentioning food does all of the officers remembered the last bit of food they had was whatever they had at the precinct's fridge before they all left for the site. They went to the supply tuck collectively, receiving rations from the department and sat on the streets. The mood was light, as the officers know that they will be able to go in, save Gazelle and come out unharmed. Soon Bogo and Clawhauser joined the group of fully equipped officers. Clawhauser even went to a nearby shop and bought some doughnuts and shared them amongst his colleagues.

* * *

"Alright lads, we are nearing the hotel! Check your equipment!"

The two officers checked each other's equipment gestured to the helicopter crew.

"Don't open your chute too early! We don't want them seeing you coming!" he yelled through the strong wind.

"This is Ice-1, permission to drop!"

" _Copy that Ice-1, proceed."_

"Go! Go! Go!"

The bunny hopped out of the helicopter and the fox followed.

"900!"

"800!"

"700! Opening chute!"

"600. Chute open."

Two loud thuds came through the radio.

"We're in, sir."

"Good job, lake. The feed is coming through right now." Bogo replied, standing with his arms crossed as he watches the camera feeds nervously.

The squad found an airshaft and rappelled down it, entered the building.

"Turning on night vision now," Judy said as she pressed a button on the camera attached to her head.

They soon reached the bottom of the air shaft. Judy pulled out the scanner to scan for electronics.

Nick took point as his natural night vision is more convenient. "Come on Judy, we have about 70 feet of palm leaves to go through before we reach the top of the residential area."

They soon reached an opening that was situated right on the stairwell. They quickly popped the lid and began their way down through stairs. At the bottom of the stairs, there was a closed door. Judy deployed the scanner and found nothing.

"What do we do sir?"

" _That would be the entrance to the residential area. Go on through, but don't get spotted."_

Nick took a deep breath and opened the door just a little so he could peak in. Judy's head poked out below his arm. After scanning the area, she whispered "All clear."

Nick looked down at her, clearly not happy at being mocked, but Judy just smiled back. He sighed and open the door a little more so they could go through.

Up till this point the stair case was grey and dark, but from here onwards, the luxurious feel of the hotel spreads across the whole structure. Bright lights and marble walls and flooring showed just how this place became Zootopia's best hotel.

"You ever been here before?" Judy whispered.

"Do you think I ever have the privilege to come to this place? No, no I do not."

They reached a bright lobby after traveling down one flight of stairs. Suddenly Nick grabbed Judy and push her against the wall as he stuck to the wall himself. He put a finger on his mouth. Judy peaked around the corner a little, spotting two mammals of similar sizes. She then quickly ducked back.

"Sir, we have contact," she whispered into the radio. "Two medium sized mammals with submachine guns, white masks and hoods on. The muzzle shape seems to represent those of predators, but I am not sure."

" _Do not jump to conclusions, Hopps. See if you can locate where the others are."_

"Copy."

"Carrots, I am going to drone it, cover me." Nick said as he put one of his drones on the ground. He activated the terminal and the drone quickly disappeared around the corner.

After about a minute, Nick found what he was looking for. "Chief, I found Gazelle, she is in her room along with about 25 other hostages. There are… five, six, seven, seven people watching them." Nick spoke through his radio.

" _Good job Wilde, we can see it too."_

"It seems like the security guard is right. They have many high power rifles with different gadgets. Remind the others to be careful when they breach."

After another 5 minutes, the drone came back around the corner and Nick picked it back up. "I counted 15 enemies including the two just around the corner, please confirm."

" _We confirm, 15 enemies in the vicinity."_

"Roger that, requesting further orders."

" _Hold your position, Mont and Plain will start breaching at 0800. Once the operation commences, open fire, but don't get reckless."_

Nick checked his watch, it showed 0743. "Thanks, Chief."

" _My pleasure, Wilde."_

The two sat down next to the wall and waited.

Suddenly, the guys on watch started talking. "What's up? Yeah we're clear here. Okay, we got it. Hey, I just received a message from boss. He said the police have arrived, and some are coming from up top. Stay sharp."

"Okay." The other one replied. Judy can hear the sound of the safety being clicked off.


	7. Breaching Part II

Soon Higgins and the rest of his squad appeared on the stairs. Judy signalled them to stop moving and wait. Seeing the signal, they stopped and crouched down.

"Command, Plain. We are in position, I repeat, we are in position." Higgins whispered into the mic.

" _Command, Mont. We are in position too, on standby."_

" _Hold."_ Silence spread across the frequency. _"Orders came through. Operation is a go. Good luck."_

Judy looked at Nick and Higgins, both of them nodded reassuringly. She took a deep breath, then quickly peaked out around the ledge, putting multiple rounds down range on both enemies with her silenced gun. The two enemies stumbled, but somehow managed to recover. Fortunately, Rhinowitz was fast enough and knocked both of them out with his shield before they could shoot back. A loud explosion sounded a few stories below. Trunkaby ran up and quickly searched the two downed enemies.

"They are still alive, and look." He said as he pulled off the trauma plates from their enemy. He quickly paw cuffed them as the rest of the squad continued forward. "Command, they are down to 13, over."

They reached a door that leads to the second floor of Gazelle's penthouse. Higgins tried the knob and shook his head. Snarlov quickly came to the front using his pump action shot gun, shooting the door three times and kicking it open. A few flash bangs were thrown in and Rhinowitz quickly went up to de door and blocked it with his shield. As he pushes through, his squad mates quickly spread out and opened fire, taking down the enemies before they could recover from the flash. The assault rifle rounds pierced through the trauma plates like hot knife through butter, quickly incapacitating the enemy.

"Command, we have reached Gazelle's room, please advise." Higgins spoke into the radio as his squad members take up position around the door leading to where Gazelle is held.

" _Plain, hold your position. Mont, sitrep."_

" _We are outside the objective room, McHorn is down, he is being evaced right now."_

" _Understood, proceed with operation. Remember, the hostages' safety is our priority."_

Just as before, Snarlov shot the locked door with his shot gun, but before he could fire his third shot, the door exploded, sending him flying backwards. Nick went over and checked his pulse and injuries.

"He is still alive!" he yelled. Then he slapped Snarlov's face a few time. "Stay with us Snarlov!"

A gas grenade was thrown out.

"Gas! Gas! Gas! Get out of there!"

Higgins and Trunkaby dragged Snarlov to the side as the other officers back away from the cloud of poisonous gas. Explosions sounded from the other side of the room, shaking the whole building. Screams from the hostage was then covered by a quick burst of shots.

"Move! Move! Move!" Judy yelled as they put on their gas masks.

The officers pushed past the gas with Rhinowitz in front. The sounds of rounds ricocheting off of his shield can clearly be heard. Judy and Nick, using their smaller size and faster quickly got out of the direct line of fire and appeared on the enemy's flank. Aiming for their head, they were able to quickly take down a handful of enemies together as Higgins and Trunkaby took care of the rest. Rhinowitz is aiming down sight with his pistol when an impact grenade was thrown at him. Luckily he covered himself with the shield before the grenade exploded, leaving marks all over his shield. The smoke from smoke grenades started to fill the room when Mont broke through.

Delgato rushed out from the smoke and saw Judy and Nick taking coverbehind a couch. He quickly joined them.

"How are you guys doing?"

"Snarlov is down, but he will make it." Nick replied.

"Same with McHorn, but Fangmeyer is really badly injured. They already evacuated him along with McHorn. Don't know if he will make it."

"What about the hostages?"

"Grizzoli and Wolfard is escorting them out as we speak," he paused. "Try to capture some of the enemies alive, it might help."

"What about Francine?"

"She's blocking the shots for her squad of course. I should probably go help them."

Delgato ran back through the smoke. A few shots were fired, but both Judy and Nick couldn't see anything.

As the smoke dispersed, Judy peaked out and saw the room was clear. The hostages had been escorted out and Delgato's squad is nowhere to be seen.

Nick put a drone down and got on his terminal. He quickly scouted around. A few shots were fired and Nick got off his terminal.

"They destroyed my drone. There are still 4 enemies left, hiding behind cover. You think we can capture them?"

"I'll be right behind you." Judy said as she checked her mag.

Judy signalled Higgins and Trunkaby. Rhinowitz returned to Snarlov as he took a severe shock from that impact grenade and can no longer fight effectively.

Nick hopped out from behind the couch, quickly moving and aiming swiftly at the positions where the enemies were last seen. He quickly took out one of them, but then another peaked out and shot at him. Two bullets hit him in the leg and he fell right out in the open.

"Nick! Hold on!" Judy fired back and rushed towards Nick, trying to help him. Trunkaby was able to hit the guy before he could duck back into cover. At the same time another enemy peaked out and shot at Judy. Judy was hit too, falling beside Nick. Higgins quickly dragged the two injured officers back into cover and gave them some quick first aid as Trunkaby laid down suppressing fire.

"Don't worry, Hopps, Wilde. It won't kill you." He said as he put down some haemostatic powder on their wounds and wrapped it with bandage. "Trunkaby and I will take care of the rest of them, just stay put." The two smaller mammals groaned in pain as they lay on each other's side.

After patching the fox and the bunny up, Higgins and Trunkaby threw two flash bangs at where the enemies last are and swept the room. They knock the guns out of their paws and cuffed them. Suddenly, somebody came running through. Higgins and Trunkaby, still under great pressure, quickly drew their weapons.

"Woah, guys. Relax." Wolfard said as he held his paws up. He looked around the room and saw the two last enemies in the ground with their paws cuffed. "I assume that you guys took care of all of them."

"Yes we did." Higgins and Trunkaby lowered their side arm and slid it back to its holster.

"Delgato to had been hit in the back quite badly. We don't know what will happen to him," he sighed in frustration. "Where is the rest of your squad?"

"They are injured, too."

"I'll take these two then," he glared at the two cuffed mammal on the ground. "Other officers will take care of this place. Bogo is going to give us a debrief. Let's go."

Wolfard grabbed the two captured enemies and shoved them forward and into the elevator. Officers from other precincts came, helping Higgins and Trunkaby with their four downed squad mates and the two that are still paw cuffed in the lobby outside.

As they walked out of the hotel lobby, Higgins and Trunkaby handed over their gear at the equipment truck and joined Bogo, Fangmeyer, Francine, Grizzoli and Wolfard beside a large police van.

"All the injured officers had been sent to Savanah Central Hospital. Get in, let's go." Bogo said as he got on the driver's seat.

"Sir, do you not need to stay on the scene?"

"Officers from other precincts will perform that task. My officer's well being are more important. Now get in."

The police van remained on silent run as they headed towards the hospital.

"It's a bloody job well done out there. We captured four alive, all the hostages are safe, and we didn't lose any officers."

The seven tough officers remained silent for the rest of the drive.

* * *

 **Good thing that nobody died this time. One very important thing that I tries to do with the story is to stick as close to what would actually be possible in the world that Mr. Howard, Mr. Moore and the rest of their team created. But I have already threw it out of the window completely by making this an counter terrorist theme. I genuinely hope that you guys like it, even though my intention of writing this story is simply to satisfy myself. I better resume work. Going to screen the next few chapters again today.**


	8. After the Breach

The cruiser was parked swiftly between the lines at the precinct. The officers disembarked and started towards the hospital that is on the other side of the watering hole. Upon entering the hospital, they were greeted by a nurse on duty.

"Nice to meet you, Chief Bogo. Your officers and all of the hostages are located on the fifth floor. Would you like me to take you there?"

"Oh, it's alright. We'll head there ourselves. Thank you."

They made their way to the end of the hall and called the elevator.

 _Ringtone…_

 _Ringtone…_

Bogo felt every pocket with his hooves and at last found his phone.

"Yes darling?"

"Look darling, I am sorry. I had work to do."

"No, I won't be coming home for lunch. I need to start my report."

"Yes, it was me at the scene conducting the operation, but I did not go in myself." Bogo sighed as he looked apologetically at his officers.

"Say hello to Alvis for me please. I am sorry that I cannot come home to you guys. Bye." Bogo hung up.

It took a while for the elevator to arrive. Wolfard hit the button to the 5th floor and the elevator stopped at all 3 other floors. They were then led to where the injured officers were by a Honey Badger doctor.

Judy had just been patched up by the doctor. It is only a flesh wound on the waist, slightly grazing the intestines but with no major issues. Nick had been hit in the thigh, luckily it missed the arteries, but he needs an operation to remove the bullets, which is proceeding right now. Snarlov and Rhinowitz suffered mild concussions from the explosives, with some bruises here and there. McHorn is in a slightly more serious situation since the explosion was much closer and more powerful. Fangmeyer had been shot in the chest and arm, but all the bullets went through and the wounds are being taken care off. Delgato, after his short conversation with Nick and Judy, was hit in the back when he sprinted to re-join his squad, injuring his spine, and might be paralyzed.

Judy never thought life would become like this. She is glad that she has all these officers that she could depend on, but she never thought that, the situation would be so bad. Maybe Nick was right when he called her a naïve little hick. She knows that she might get hurt being a cop, but this is the first time that she realized she might lose her life on duty. She is worried about her parents. What would they feel if their daughter lost her life fighting bad guys? They did fear this when she first became a cop.

The door opened and the doctor walked in, followed by Chief Bogo and the others.

"Two of them are operating right now, the rest are here. Find me if you need anything." The doctor said and exited the room.

"Hopps! How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, sir."

The uninjured officers took turns chatting with their injured colleagues. It is probably the most depressed you would ever see these big mammals to be. Delgato is still asleep from the anaesthesia.

"Where is Clawhauser, sir?" Judy asked.

"Clawhauser? I left him to clean some things up. He is quite the assistant after all, as long as you give him enough doughnuts."

All the officers laughed.

They waited patiently for the two remaining officers to be operated on. Having never been so close to death, all of them are still engulfed by the memories of what just happened.

"Chief, if I remember correctly, you were part of a similar breach 16 years ago, when I was just assigned to you." McHorn said, groaning a little since his head still hurts.

"Yeah, that is right. I have done this before, but only once. I was still an officer, a senior one of course. The enemies were not as well equipped, but so weren't we. All we had were darts, as such things have never happened before." He crossed his arms. "But we learned our lesson, incorporated special operations into the training, and created all the gear that were used today. I am glad that nobody died." He then stared down at the ground.

It was at 1600 when Nick was pushed into the room. Judy quickly sat up on the bed, but her injuries were still hurting badly so she laid back down.

"Don't worry carrots, I'm perfectly fine. It's best that you take care of yourself first." Nick smiled at Judy as he was pushed past her.

It wasn't another twenty minutes until Fangmeyer's operation was finished. He is asleep too.

"We stopped his bleeding for the time being and stitched him up. He would need to rest for a month or two before he would fully recover," the doctor said.

"Thank you doctor." Bogo stood up and followed the doctor to the door. "I should probably go check on the hostages. We will hold a full press conference here tomorrow, once you lads feel a little bit better." He looked around the room one last time and shut the door behind him.

It was almost dinner time when both Fangmeyer and Delgato woke up. Delgato, even with his spinal injury, still managed to control all his limbs, and passed all the tests the doctor gave him. Clawhauser had also came back from the scene, bringing a box of donuts with him. The officers were chatting away when the door opened. It was Chief Bogo, followed by a special guest.

"Do you mind if I join you?" Gazelle asked. She had some scratches on her. Unlike how she usually dressed in public, she is now wearing a sweater and a pair of trousers.

"No, not at all!" Judy answered. Gazelle then took a seat with Bogo and the rest of the officers sitting on the couch. Clawhauser's jaw dropped.

"I have to thank you for what you did for me, and what you did for the rest that were also held in the hotel." Gazelle said as she looked at every officer in the eye. "How long would it take for your wounds to recover?"

"In some of the less severe cases, like Hopps, a few weeks. But in officer Fangmeyer's case, it would take a few months before he could return to the force." Not wanting to upset Gazelle, Bogo continued, "But all of the treatment fees would be covered by the department, as well as compensations for the injuries."

"Don't worry, we will be fine." Fangmeyer said, lying on the bed and waved at Gazelle, holding back the pain.

"Miss Gazelle," Clawhauser finally gathered enough courage, "can I have your signature please?" He took out his snow globe and a marker and handed it over.

"Of course, it would be my pleasure. Just call me Gazelle." She smiled and took the snow globe and marker from Clawhauser, returning it after putting a signature on the stand.

The door opened again as a nurse pushed in a trolley full of food.

"Miss Gazelle, I think it would be best if you return and have your dinner." Bogo stood up and held the door open for Gazelle. He then turned to his uninjured officers, "It is best that you go home to your family, report to the station at the usual time tomorrow. I guess I'll have to postpone the debrief. Good night." Bogo shuts the door behind him as he walked out.

"Well, since the Chief gave his orders," Francine said as she too stood up from the couch and opened the door with her trunk, "we should leave now. We will all come back tomorrow when we're off duty, right?" The other officers all nodded and left the room.


End file.
